


Angel

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [52]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: James never believed in angels, until he met Olivia.





	Angel

* * *

When James was a young boy, his mother would tell him of an angel who would watch over him, but he never believed her.  
  
Until the day he met, Olivia.  
     
She was stronger than any woman he knew and simply perfect in his eyes.

As the years passed, he had come to trust her with his life and couldn’t imagine the world without her. She had always loved and protected him.

He had come to realise that Olivia was his angel, but the epiphany had come too late.

His angel; his beautiful Olivia was dead, and he was now alone.

 


End file.
